


Brother's keeper

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Getting to Know Each Other, Protective Damian Wayne, Secrets, Sick Tim Drake, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: Damian and Tim had a love hate kind of feeling to their family dynamics. over the years the only thing that had grown was respect for each other but nothing more, face it  Damian wasn't good with feelings and Tim? well, he wasn't much for them either. Then one day something happens that changes Damian's perspective, maybe it was time for him to meet his brother before he loses him for good.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Brother's keeper

**Author's Note:**

> new fic idea. what am I going to do lol.
> 
> So, I've never really done a Damian wayne Tim Drake dynamic thing. I've aged them up. so, Damian is 16 Tim 21 Jason is twenty-five and Dick is 28 *hem Anyhoo, 
> 
> tossing this out there as well.

It wasn't like the movies, or even a sitcom. It wasn't a battle field or outer space, not early morning or late night, it was in isle 11 at four o'clock in the afternoon on a random Thursday. It was the last place Damian would ever think of performing chest compression on his brother. On the brother, when on his first meeting tried to murder him out right, he was a kid barely ten years old with an inferior complex, snap a good six years later and he found that he actually did care for him, but his stubbornness and emotional constipation has hindered his ability to actually express how he feels about not just the young man laying on the floor with a halo of canned beans and tuna surround around his head. But with his father, his two eldest brothers the Titans, his mother..actually no he hated his mother n problem voicing that. He bent down and breathed into the young mans chest. He heard a crack knowing he was straining the ribs underneath his hands, a pang of guilt and fear hit him, he also had confessed openly he hated this brother more times than he could count. He was jealous, of course he was he had missed the important years of growing up with his father. Seeing how his father cared for him more than his own son, that may be an over exaggeration he wouldn't know exactly how his father feels..an inheritance it seems. 

"C'mon, breathe! breathe!" Damian urged desperately pressing onward. "Tim!, c'mon."

He knew time was passing, the longer it took the harsher the side affects. He bent down and breathed again, he had someone call for an ambulance how long had it been? Four minutes thirty-three seconds and then.

The chest beneath his palms pressed into them and then back down and did it again. Relief was like a cold glass of water after doing a marathon in the world's hottest desert. Ignoring the shake and numbness in his hands he removed his jacket and placed it under his brothers head. "Easy, Tim. That's it That's it."

He ran fingers along Tim's brow coaxing the other to open his eyes. Damian gave a smile offering a joke. "So, turns out the sale prices knocked you off your feet."

Tim furrowed his brow. Tried to smile but simple rose his hand to weakly pat Damians arm, then a pained gasp made Damian take hold of his hand, feeling the clamminess, he didn't even have time to call his brothers or father. What he would like to know what was taking the damn paramedics so long? No sooner did he have it pass in his mind he was then pushed out of the way. he went from rescuer to observer, watching closely if they made a mistake but also to get some idea what happened, he looked at the vital signs his own heart nearly stopped as he saw the readings BP is too low, he did not complain of chest pain but then Tim was never one to complain about anything, he could be hiding a lot and not even his father would know because Tim can cover an entire fleet of symptoms with an elaborate

display of data and a carefully placed smile. Damian knew the tell tale sign when Tim is not exactly right is he talks at the speed of superman, or easily looses control of his emotions when stressed, that is after years of working with him any average Joe would just chalk it up as emotional or quirky.

he stepped back as they placed his brother on a back board, oxygen line placed wires on. Damian halted the medics as they strapped him on the stretcher. "Wait, where are you taking him?"

"Gotham General."

"Right." Damain took hold of Tim's hand and squeezed it. "Don't do anything stupid, hang in there."

Tim nodded weakly then was wheeled away. Damian gathered his jacket following the medics to watch as they wheeled him to the ambulance, he stood and watched as they opened the doors. Snapping out of his shock Damian ran over. "I'm riding with."

One medic looked at him. "Are you related to him?"

Damian didn't wait for permission as he got inside. "Yeah..he's my brother."

* * *

Bruce entered the hospital room to find his biological son standing in the middle of the floor expression somber as he watched over Tim. Bruce came over, without looking Damian spoke. "Myocarditis."

Bruce walked over to Tim's bedside checking him over, he gently brushed a strand of hair away from his eye. He looked at Damian. "When did.."

"Out getting food for Alfred..I. We were talking..Damian frowned than shook his head. "No we we're having a disagreement, over a stupid Titans mission and then he hit the floor like he was struck by lightening. No warning just arguing and then he was not breathing." he pinched the bridge of his nose coming over he gripped the end of Tim's bed looking back at his unconscious brother. "I never meant..I didn't."

"It wasn't your fault." Bruce replied calmly, then let out a heavy breath to help ease the burden he carried. "Spoke with his doctor, turns out Tim had been battling an upper respiratory infection the last month, with his weakened immune system..it led to the Myocarditis. I'm not surprised and I'm sure Tim doesn't blame you, so I ask you don't blame yourself."

"I cracked a few ribs, but he wasn't breathing. I had to get him to breathe, I didn't mean to hurt him I swear. You have to Know that..I wasn't.. He wasn't breathing. Father.." Damian felt strong arms wrap around him. He turned and accepted the hug. Bruce strong voice breaking through his remorse.

"Ssh, you did good. You did good." Bruce pulled back and gave a smile, something Damian rarely saw. "Tim, is a fighter. All we can do is be there for him and like you were today, I'm proud of you."

Damian stepped back raising a hand to his head. He gathered himself together. he took a seat beside Tim's bed. "I messaged Dick, I didn't get a hold of Jason."

"I did, don't worry about it. Everyone knows. I need to step out for a few minutes, I need to speak with his doctor be right back."

Damian nodded. Then looked at Tim. "We're not going anywhere."


End file.
